1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a three-dimensional (3D) shooting video camera apparatus which uses two video cameras to acquire video signals for a 3D image.
2. Description of the Related Art
In acquiring video signals for a 3D image using video cameras, independent right and left video cameras and first and second video tape recorders (hereinafter referred to as VTR) for respectively recording the pickup outputs of the video cameras are provided. The same object is picked up at different angles by these two video cameras. That is, the right and left video cameras are disposed with a convergence angle therebetween and pick up the same object. These video cameras are adjusted in such a way as to have the same shooting conditions (diaphragm, focus, zoom, etc.).
The adjustment of the shooting conditions is normally performed for each video camera by a user. In this case, the adjustment of the shooting conditions and convergence angle depends on the experience and skill of the user. If it is a novice who performs such adjustment, it is not likely that the acquired video signals will produce a good 3D effect. For instance, such a person may undesirably set the diaphragm, focus and zoom for one video camera differently from those for the other video camera by mistake.